


The Gift

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Half Elf, Half hobbit, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Thorin, M/M, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Poor Bilbo, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, Thorin Lives, salve Bilbo, sort of, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I mean whatever they give you as a gift takes it; many have turned their gifts down and have never seen dawn again.” The old wizard told him, Thorin frowned as he looked back at the leader of the tribe who was grinning and talking to someone else. “I will explain more in the morning.” He told him “Just whatever it is expected it and we shall deal with it once we leave.”





	

They came cross village, they had been without food and water for days so coming cross these people was a godsend. The people of this village were happy to see them and brought them to the centre of their home where there were endless tables of food and pretty girls and boys pouring what seem to be everlasting jugs of win. Gandalf wasn’t happy that they came cross this tribe of half humans and elves, he turned to the head of the company of dwarves and spoke quietly to him “You need to be careful with this tribe.” He told him, the dark haired king frowned at him.  
“What do you mean they seem friendly enough.” He said as he drunk from his large glass of wine.  
“I mean whatever they give you as a gift takes it; many have turned their gifts down and have never seen dawn again.” The old wizard told him, Thorin frowned as he looked back at the leader of the tribe who was grinning and talking to someone else. “I will explain more in the morning.” He told him “Just whatever it is expected it and we shall deal with it once we leave.” 

The music died down and the leader stood up, he was a tall man with broad shoulders looked like he could lift a bear above his head. But the way these people dressed just made them look like butter wouldn’t melt, like the hobbits of the Shire however with way Gandalf is behaving their innocent carefree look is just that a look to lure people like him and his company in. “We are indeed honoured to have the King of under the mountain and his company to join us in our winter feast.” Thorin saw them surrounded them and he licked his lips as he notices the others have seen them move in. “We would like to honour your visit to our humble village with a gift.” Thorin eyes narrowed as he stood up and moved to the centre.  
“How kind.” Thorin said “And we have nothing to offer you.” He told them, the tribe leader smirked at him.  
“No just having you here to share our food our wine is a gift enough.” There was a dare in the man’s eyes and all Thorin could do was nod as his company wondered what he was doing. 

The crowed parted and a man walks out with a small being lead behind him his hands chained and held out in front of him. Throin blinked and turned to Gandalf who looked just as startled “Our gift.” The tribe leader told him, making Thorin turn back to them. He watched the small being a Hobbit if he’s not mistaken perhaps a little taller than most he has met, which wasn’t many. He stood there shaking his skin shimmering in the light of the torches and the moon, it seems he was covered in some kind of shimmering dust to make him look enthralling there was dark glittering marks covered his body, they were down his arms and legs. Markings under his eyes and any where it seems these people could find.  
“A boy?” Thorin asked, the man’s eyes harden at the Dwarf  
“A rare gift, one of our omegas.” Thorin again frowned he has heard the term used by wolves packs. “Every king needs omega.” He purred, as he warped a hand gentle around the halfling’s throat careful not to touch the markings. 

Throin knew he couldn’t turn him down he could feel their eyes burning into his body “He is a beautiful gift.” He said to the tribe’s leader who grinned from ear to ear.  
“Then please indulge yourself.” He pulled Halfling towards the Dwarf. Thorin took the chain and looked at the bright jewelled eyes that looked terrified. He found himself being taken to a Dwelling while the others of his company watched unsure what to do, Thorin knew that Gandalf will tells them everything. 

Once alone Thorin turned to the being before him dressed in white and gold clothe around his waist, gold beads in his hair he was a beautiful creature. Thorin reached forward and watched him flinch he stopped for a moment and then took the chain off but not the cuffs “How do I unlock these cuffs?” He asked  
“You don’t Bowaness is the only one with the keys, once you claim me he will remove them.” He told him as he looked away blushing. Thorin frowned as he looked at him and then back at the twitching curtain.  
“What is your name?” He asked as he walked around the room.  
“Bilbo.” He answered as he watched the Dwarf as he turned to look at him.  
“You are a hobbit?” He asked turning back to him and walking over and watched the way the being staring at him.  
“My mother was a hobbit and my father was an elf, Bowaness found my mother he was alone and wondering the Bad Lands. He died during given birth to me.” Thorin blinked at Bilbo and then let his frown deepen.  
“What will happen if I claim you?” Throin asked, his hand reached up and stroked the bit of skin he could find that won’t smug the marks.  
“You take me home with you.”  
“And if I don’t?” Bilbo looked up at him his blue orbs shimmering in with fear.  
“You die.”


End file.
